


The Man of Miracles

by Runa_Xandrill



Category: Styx (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, From the shadow of the 14th row, Inspired by Dreams, No Relationship, Not really hypnotism but almost, Old theater vibes, Or is there?, Pocket watch as a focal point, Unnamed character could be the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Xandrill/pseuds/Runa_Xandrill
Summary: A one shot with Dennis being... well, Dennis. Need I say more?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Man of Miracles

In the distance and haze, say, from a balcony to a normally set stage, you see a tall, quite lanky figure in what appears to be an impeccably tailored suit that is so dark purple it almost appears black to the untrained fashion eye. The figure takes but a moment to adjust their waistcoat and what you assume is either a tie or an ascot before they turn to face you, looking up expectantly.

It's then that your eyes call your attention to his medium length, wavy brunet hair, well manicured mustache, and his fairly finely chiseled facial features. Almost as if he was once an old Roman statue, now come to life as if by some sort of mad magic. He then speaks in a clear, melodious tenor, which carries up to where you're still seated. Transfixed. Enraptured. Dare I say... so stunned that you can barely breathe, much less move?

“Ah, welcome. But why are you seated in the shadows when you're absolutely free to roam about? Come, abide a while with me if you please.”

It's almost as if you expect a cane and top hat to apparate into existence via a mere flourish of the gentleman's hands... which you can't help but notice are quite expressive, even in this limited contact with him. But, you reason, a top hat would crush the delicate waves atop his head and the cane would look much too formal and antique. You scarcely notice your eyes not leaving his gaze as you slowly make the move to be closer to him, lest he is truly a magical being and would disappear without a trace. It's the sheer magnetism and weight of his few words that utterly beguile you into action.

Once on the same floor as this wizard (you've reasoned by now that that's what he must be, though in different guise), his countenance turns into a warm, inviting smile. Your confusion is palpable as you meekly ask, “Where am I?”

His right hand raises as he makes a “no no” gesture, a devilish smirk spreading across his lips as you inch ever closer to him. “No questions or queries at present”, he replies, then taking a moment to reach for a shining silver pocket watch that's attached to his waistcoat by a silver chain looped around one of the ink black buttons. He gently opens the watch as you spy the intricate designs on the covering of the time piece, expectantly awaiting him to speak once more. He obliges, a broad smile now covering his face as he spies you admiring his watch.

He deftly closes the case and places the watch back in a pocket of his waistcoat, then reaches his hand out to you as a finger gently lifts your head from its position, bringing your face to meet his... which is when you notice the hue of his radiant green eyes. “I realize that I might have misspoke, and for that I do apologize. However, with that said, I must ask you one simple question.”

You're stunned into complete silence as he poses his query.

“Would you care to.. come on an adventure with me? It would be pleasant indeed to have such openly admiring company.”

At this point, he could sell you green cheese on the moon and you wouldn't care a whit about it. You merely nod and smile, to which he practically beams with delight.

“Excellent. Let's sail away. Post haste!”

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this would be a good starting point to dip my toes into the online fic fandom I've been a part of IRL since August of 1982. The dream that prompted my obsession wasn't just with Dennis (it featured Dennis and Tommy in a castle/Rapunzel type environment), and I can't really remember any of the dream dialogue. It did, however, leave a very lasting impression on me... and left me with what I suspect will turn out to be a life long crush. I've written Dennis to be from most likely the Pieces of Eight era, pre permed coiffure. That and it's such a rarity to see him in any shade of purple (which is my favorite color) so I had to write him into a dark purple suit. That man can sure wear a suit like no one's business.


End file.
